The library distribution and data management core will support all four projects for this program grant. This core will be made up of personnel that have a combined 14 years of experience in the management and data analysis of collaborative research projects using synthetic combinatorial libraries. New libraries prepared under Project 1 (Houghten) and the resynthesis of libraries, iterations and individual compounds prepared under Core III (Synthesis) will be inventoried, aliquoted, and distributed to other project leaders for testing. Samples received from combinatorial biology approaches generated by ChromaXome (see Letter of Collaboration) will also be inventoried, aliquoted, and distributed for testing. For this program grant, relational databases will be designed and used to track all new libraries and compounds prepared and tested. Personnel will assist the four different project leaders with assay development and optimization, bridging the formats between libraries and assays for rapid and efficient data analysis. Proprietary spreadsheets that facilitate data analysis have been developed for each library, and will be modified to accommodate various assay formats. The data management and distribution core will work closely with personnel from each project group, updating the various group with the latest results from each library. The use of spreadsheets and relational databases for managing library production and data analysis will expedite the evaluation of which libraries will be deconvoluted and the compounds that need to be prepared. Facilities and Resources: 400 square feet of office space; three IBM- compatible computers; three printers; 400 square feet of laboratory space; three freezers for library and individual compound storage; on Quandra 96 Model 320 pipetting system (Wallac).